Anpanman
Anpanman es la novena canción del 3er álbum completo de BTS: LOVE YOURSELF: Tear, la canción está basada en "Anpanman" una caricatura japonesa. Guía *RM *Jin *Suga *J-Hope *Jimin *V *Jungkook Letra Romanización=Waiting for you Anpanman Waiting for you Anpanman naegen eopji altongina gapppa naegen eopji super car like Batman dwege meotjin yeongungi nae nangman But jul su itneun geon ojik Anpan kkumkkwowatne hero like Superman himkkeot ttwieotne haneullopi bangbang mureuppak kkajineun geot ttawin duryeobji ana sunsuhan nae eoril jeoge mangsang I’m not a superhero maneun geoseul barajima I can be your hero ireon mari gadangkina han irinji moreugesseo jeongmal geunde kkok haeyagesseoyo eomma naega animyeon nugahalkka You can call me say Anpan Waiting for you Anpanman (Lemme hear ya say, lemme hear ya say) Waiting for you Anpanman (Turn it up, turn it up, turn It up) jom deo himeul naebollae (Lemme hear ya say, lemme hear ya say) neoye himi dwaejullae (Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up) gyesok dollyeo dollyeo naye Anpan Keep ballin’ ballin’ still bangtan nun tteuni hero but still in miro geu young man, young man, young man gyesok mollae mollae sangcheo manttang But ballin’ ballin’ still bangtan apado hero duryeoumeun dwiro Anpanman panman panman I’m a new generation Anpanman I’m a new superhero Anpanman naega gajin geon i norae hanbang Lemme say “All the bat men, cop out” I’m a new generation Anpanman I’m a new superhero Anpanman naega gajin geon i norae hanbang Lemme say “All the bat men, cop out” gakkeumeun i modeun ge duryeobne saranghaneun ge neom mani saenggyeotgie nugun malhae neodo ije kkondae da dwaesseu jagyeok eopseo geunyang hadeon geona jal hae geuraedo nan yeongungigopa jul su itneun geon danpatppang gwa sugohaettan malppunidaman bureum baro nallagalge nal bulleojwo Waiting for you Anpanman (Lemme hear ya say, lemme hear ya say) Waiting for you Anpanman (Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up) jom deo himeul naebollae (Lemme hear ya say, lemme hear ya say) neoye himi dwaejullae (Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up) gyesok dollyeo dollyeo naye Anpan Keep ballin’ ballin’ still bangtan nun tteuni hero but still in miro geu young man, young man, young man gyesok mollae mollae sangcheo manttang But ballin’ ballin’ still bangtan apado hero duryeoumeun dwiro Anpanman panman panman soljikhage museowo neomeojineun ge neohideureul shilmangshigineun ge geuraedo nae on himeul dahaeseorado na kkok neoye gyeote isseulge dashi neomeojigetjiman ttodashi shilsu hagetjiman tto jinheulktuseongigetjiman nareul mideo naneun heronikka Yeah yeah dollyeo dollyeo naye Anpan Keep ballin’ ballin’ still bangtan nun tteuni hero but still in miro geu young man, young man, young man gyesok mollae mollae sangcheo manttang But ballin’ ballin’ still bangtan apado hero duryeoumeun dwiro Anpanman panman panman I’m a new generation Anpanman I’m a new superhero Anpanman naega gajin geon i norae hanbang Lemme say “All the bat men, cop out” I’m a new generation Anpanman I’m a new superhero Anpanman naega gajin geon i norae hanbang Lemme say “All the bat men, cop out” |-| Hangul=Waiting for you Anpanman Waiting for you Anpanman 내겐 없지 알통이나 갑빠 내겐 없지 super car like Batman 되게 멋진 영웅이 내 낭만 But 줄 수 있는 건 오직 Anpan 꿈꿔왔네 hero like Superman 힘껏 뛰었네 하늘높이 방방 무릎팍 까지는 것 따윈 두렵지 않아 순수한 내 어릴 적의 망상 I’m not a superhero 많은 것을 바라지마 I can be your hero 이런 말이 가당키나 한 일인지 모르겠어 정말 근데 꼭 해야겠어요 엄마 내가 아니면 누가할까 You can call me say Anpan Waiting for you Anpanman (Lemme hear ya say, lemme hear ya say) Waiting for you Anpanman (Turn it up, turn it up, turn It up) 좀 더 힘을 내볼래 (Lemme hear ya say, lemme hear ya say) 너의 힘이 돼줄래 (Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up) 계속 돌려 돌려 나의 Anpan Keep ballin’ ballin’ still 방탄 눈 뜨니 hero but still in 미로 그 young man, young man, young man 계속 몰래 몰래 상처 만땅 But ballin’ ballin’ still 방탄 아파도 hero 두려움은 뒤로 Anpanman panman panman I’m a new generation Anpanman I’m a new superhero Anpanman 내가 가진 건 이 노래 한방 Lemme say “All the bad men, cop out” I’m a new generation Anpanman I’m a new superhero Anpanman 내가 가진 건 이 노래 한방 Lemme say “All the bad men, cop out” 가끔은 이 모든 게 두렵네 사랑하는 게 넘 많이 생겼기에 누군 말해 너도 이제 꼰대 다 됐으 자격 없어 그냥 하던 거나 잘 해 그래도 난 영웅이고파 줄 수 있는 건 단팥빵 과 수고했단 말뿐이다만 부름 바로 날라갈게 날 불러줘 Waiting for you Anpanman (Lemme hear ya say, lemme hear ya say) Waiting for you Anpanman (Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up) 좀 더 힘을 내볼래 (Lemme hear ya say, lemme hear ya say) 너의 힘이 돼줄래 (Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up) 계속 돌려 돌려 나의 Anpan Keep ballin’ ballin’ still 방탄 눈 뜨니 hero but still in 미로 그 young man, young man, young man 계속 몰래 몰래 상처 만땅 But ballin’ ballin’ still 방탄 아파도 hero 두려움은 뒤로 Anpanman panman panman 솔직하게 무서워 넘어지는 게 너희들을 실망시키는 게 그래도 내 온 힘을 다해서라도 나 꼭 너의 곁에 있을게 다시 넘어지겠지만 또다시 실수 하겠지만 또 진흙투성이겠지만 나를 믿어 나는 hero니까 Yeah yeah 돌려 돌려 나의 Anpan Keep ballin’ ballin’ still 방탄 눈 뜨니 hero but still in 미로 그 young man, young man, young man 계속 몰래 몰래 상처 만땅 But ballin’ ballin’ still 방탄 아파도 hero 두려움은 뒤로 Anpanman panman panman I’m a new generation Anpanman I’m a new superhero Anpanman 내가 가진 건 이 노래 한방 Lemme say “All the bad men, cop out” I’m a new generation Anpanman I’m a new superhero Anpanman 내가 가진 건 이 노래 한방 Lemme say “All the bad men, cop out” |-| Español= Spotify Melon Preview *Página Oficial Curiosidades * Anpanman es un heroe de una caricatura japonesa, que para ayudar a los problemas de otros da un poco de su cabeza, hecha de pan, para hacerles felices, y teniendo que volver a reconstruir sus pedazos faltantes.